


Asparagus

by havetardiswilltimetravel



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 100 words, Gen, decorative vegetables, general sillyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havetardiswilltimetravel/pseuds/havetardiswilltimetravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word ficlet with the prompt: Asparagus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asparagus

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr [here](http://havetardiswilltimetravel.tumblr.com/post/14833395665/)

“Hmm…” the Eleventh Doctor hummed, narrowing his eyes before breaking out into a huge grin. Running to the kitchen, he opened the refrigerator door, grabbed something, and pinned it to his tweed jacket.

“Doctor?”

He spun around.

“What…is that?” asked Amy, her voice bemused.

“It’s a decorative vegetable! Used to wear one all the time. Celery is so done with though. Asparagus is cool!”

“I thought you wanted people to like you!”

“Why wouldn’t they like me?” the Doctor asked crossly.

Amy planted her hands on her hips. “Nobody likes vegetables. Especially not when a Doctor tells them to…”


End file.
